


Disappearing in Plain Sight

by Alithea



Series: New Year's and Other Fairytales [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU setting. On New Year's Eve Relena decides to make a new resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing in Plain Sight

Relena stayed towards the back of the room so she could watch the crowd instead of become apart of it. She was always alone on New Year's Eve, and it suited her just fine. It gave her an opportunity to make goals to strive for. Last year, or that year she supposed, she had resolved to have an affair with someone she shouldn't.

And she did.

She was actually watching her ex lover, because they could never be girlfriends, make out with some man with long hair that was dyed a dark green. It was a little more sobering than she liked. It didn't hurt. It was just eye opening. And she hated having her eyes forced open.

She needed a better resolution for the New Year.

Relena waved off a few people who had decided to make passes at her, and headed towards the bar. She took a seat and ordered a cherry cola. The bartender obliged and gave her an extra Maraschino cherry.

"Rough night?" The bartender asked.

"Completely sobering," she replied and gulped down half of her cola.

"Interesting." The bartender winked at her and grinned. It was a very attractive grin.

Relena looked the bartender over and smiled. "Oh, you're cute, and probably just wonderful in bed, but you don't want to have anything to do with me."

"Oh?" The woman was obviously curious.

"Trust me." She took her drink and slid off the bar stool. "You should flirt with the redhead at the end of the bar instead. She's sweet, and you deserve sweet."

She didn't stick around to see what the bartender did next, probably nothing. She didn't really care. She walked around and then found herself an empty table to sit at.

The music was too loud, and too boring. It had that monotonous thunk-thunk that anyone could dance too, and Relena was a little disappointed in it since the DJ usually played such interesting tracks.

Her blue eyes flitted over the gyrating crowd. They fixed on a couple she knew well, and then she had to get out of the club and try to find a taxi to take her home.

Happiness, happiness everywhere she looked. Where was the person who was as miserable as she was?

She stepped outside and tried to ignore the couple who were coming close to giving the drunken public a grand show that would end up somewhere online for future viewing.

There were no cabs to be had, so she took off her high heels and started to walk up the street. After walking for twenty minutes she decided to rest at a twenty-four hour diner for a cup of coffee, and maybe a side of bacon.

She took a seat at the counter next to a young man who looked hung over, but was clearly just wallowing in his coffee. This of course got her attention and made her eager to start a conversation.

"Bad day?' She asked.

He looked her over and raised an eyebrow. Then he nodded and said, "You're just trouble in heels aren't you?"

"Oh absolutely," Relena replied. "I'm trying to decide what my resolution for this year will be."

"Sleeping with depressed strangers and tearing out their hearts?"

"Don't be so crass."

The waitress came over and took Relena's order. She decided a full breakfast might be in order.

"So, what's your deal then?" The man asked.

"I just thrive on misery."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me," he said and took a slug of coffee, waving the waitress over to give him a refill. "No one thrives on misery. People only say that to excuse their shitty behavior. So what is it really, princess?"

Relena almost slapped him, but stopped herself. She thought for a moment and then said, "I'm afraid."

"That makes more sense." He looked into the black depths of his coffee and then said, "So am I."

"Why?"

He shrugged and then stretched his hand across his chest towards her. "Jared Nichol."

She took his hand, "Relena Darlain." She bit her lip and said, "After we eat do you want to get completely drunk?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. What's your poison?"

"Anything hard and bitter."

He chuckled. "I look forward to completing this mistake with you." He shut his dark eyes and then sighed. "This isn't going to make us brave."

"I know," Relena said softly. "Isn't wonderful?"

End.


End file.
